Un ange gardien
by deydy
Summary: Tony, est malade. Comment vitil le retour de la peste?


Tony, était inconscient sur un lit d'hôpital. La fièvre l'avait pris la veille, presque d'un coup. Ziva avait raison, la peste avait de nouveau fait son apparition. Et il se sentait encore plus mal que la dernière fois. Et pour cause personne n'était là dans la chambre avec lui. La fois d'avant il avait eut la présence à ses côtes, de la femme de sa vie, et il le savais jamais il ne pourrait ressentir pour personnes ce qu'il avait ressentit pour elle. Il l'avait essayé de garder conscience le plus longtemps possible. Pourtant son sommeil, l'avait emmener vers une autre journée.

Alors qu'il sortait du bureau, il avait invité Kate, à passer chez lui.

-Ok Tony, je viens, mais je choisis le DVD

-Ok! Mais en passant il faut que j'ailles chercher une **machine à laver **!

-Non tu sais laver linge, toi le plus grand macho, que la terre ai vu ?

Ce dernier lui tira la langue. Avant de prendre sa voiture elle embrassa légèrement Tony !

-La mienne est HS

Arrivé dans son garage Tony, pris sa nouvelle machine à laver, et la porta, jusque chez lui.

-Tiens je croyais que c'était plus lourd !!

-Waouh, mais c'est un surhomme, que j'ai en face de moi !

-Prends le téléphone et commande ce que tu veux, mon ange !

-Ok

Alors que Tony essayait, tant bien que mal de brancher sa nouvelle machine à laver. Kate commença à feuilleter un album photos. Elle riait devant certaines photos, voir Tony en couches culottes était plutôt drôle. Une fois, qu'il eu finit il s'assit aux côtés de Kate.

-Tu veux vraiment voir cet album ?

-Oui et je veux que tu m'explique chaque photos !

-La prochaine fois, c'est chez toi qu'on va et je veux voir ton album photos !

-Ok

Pourtant, Tony semblait prendre plaisir à raconter sa vie, à Kate.

-Là c'était pour Halloween, Maman, avait fait elle-même mon costume !

-Elle était plutôt douée

-Très douée

- Et à côté de toi, c'est qui cette petite ballerine ?

-Anna, ma cousine, tiens regarde, sur celle là elle fait des pointes. Aujourd'hui elle est ballerine, à l'opéra national ! Et toi tu as été ballerine ?

-Ne m'en parle pas une véritable catastrophe !

-Ah bon ?

-Un peu trop agitée.

Kate prit l'album, ou Tony était plus grand, elle tomba sur une photo, avec deux adolescents dont un particulièrement boutonneux. Elle fut prise d'un fou rire.

-Je sais ?

-Et ce tee-shirt, la biochimie c'est cool, il sort d'où ?

-Un concours

-Et tu l'as gagné ?

-Oh non notre expérience, a totalement foiré un grand moment de solitude !!Ah tiens le repas est arrivé j'y vais.

Tout au long du repas ils avaient rit, ensemble ils étaient heureux. Une fois le repas, finit, tous deux firent la vaisselle, ce qui ne manqua pas, de finir en bataille d'eau. Puis il mit le DVD que kate avait choisis un film français « la marche de l'empereur » Kate trouvait les images magnifique, Tony lui était simplement heureux, d'avoir Kate dans ses bras.

-Vraiment Tony, il n' rien de plus beau qu'un coucher de soleil au pole nord !

-Moi j'ai déjà vu plus beau !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui ton sourire, Je commence à trouver, rasoir le fait de regarder la télé, j'ai d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire !

-Ah bon ?

Il pris Kate dans ses bras, et là porta, jusque dans sa chambre, il l'allongeât sur lit, ils s'embrassèrent longuement, tous en défaisant leurs vêtements bientôt, le corps ne firent plus q'un. Jamais Tony n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir. Après, ce merveilleux câlin il s'endormit.

Tony, ouvrit doucement les yeux, alors que Kate, s'en allais sous ses yeux.

-Non kate, s'il te plait kate me laisse pas.

-Il faut que tu vives Tony ! Gibbs a besoin de toi !

-J'ai besoin de toi Kate !

-Mais je serais toujours là, et lorsque tu fermera les yeux tu me verra !

Tony reprenait peu à peu, connaissance. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal ! Une infirmière se pencha a son chevet.

-Je vais aller chercher vos amis ! Ils se sont fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous !

Gibbs rentra bientôt dans la chambre. Vu, l'état de faiblesse dans lequel se trouvait l'agent une seule personne avait eu l'autorisation de penetrer dans la chambre. Et seulement pour 5 minutes.

-Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude DiNozzo !

-Ok..pa.tr..on

-Et cette fois je te vire, si tu ne finis pas ton congé maladie.

-Ok

-Je te laisse

Une semaine plus, tard Tony, était sortit de l'hôpital, il était toujours fatigué, s'essoufflait rapidement. Mais le premier endroit où il alla en sortant de l'hôpital, fut le cimetière, il avait acheté, le plus gros et le plus beau bouquet qu'il est put trouver. Il s mit devant la tombe de Kate, il y versât quelques larmes !

-Kate, aujourd'hui je crois aux anges gardiens, et tu es le mien.

Une légère, brise de vent caressât son visage. Le plus beau sourire au monde il l'avait vu dans les yeux de celle qui avait fait battre son cœur.


End file.
